


Les Cavaliers de l'Humanité

by Kuroni_rainbow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: England (Country), Force-Feeding, Historical References, Parliament (UK)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: Et si les Cavaliers de l’Apocalypse existaient réellement ? Et si ce n’étaient pas les seuls ? Et si leur contraire parcouraient la Terre eux aussi ?Je vous présente donc les 4 Cavaliers de l’Apocalypse: Guerre, Mort, Famine et le remplaçant de Pestilence, Pollution ainsi que leurs opposés les 4 Cavaliers de l’Humanité: Féminisme, Espoir, Abondance, Environnement (précédemment Hygiène).
Kudos: 1





	Les Cavaliers de l'Humanité

**Author's Note:**

> Les Cavaliers sont agenres, mais pour une simplification des choses, les adjectifs seront adaptés au genre de leur nom. Les Cavaliers de l’Apocalypse ont étés inspirés de ceux décrits par Sir Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman dans "De bons présages".

Depuis le début des temps, que ce soit au jardin d’Eden 4004 ans avant la naissance du Christ ou bien n’importe quel autre scénario essayant d’expliquer la naissance du monde, ces 8 figures étaient d’ores et déjà présentent sur Terre. Au début, les 2 camps ne s'adressait pas la parole, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Puis, au bout de quelques centaines d’années Mort et Espoir se rapprochèrent doucement l’un de l’autre, pour finir par ne plus jamais se quitter, marchant main dans la main et parcourant le monde en remplissant leurs devoirs. Ils étaient l’incarnation même de leur noms, le Yin et le Yang de la vie, jamais en accord sur leurs actions ni leurs débats mais l'enthousiasme de l’un compensait la froideur de l’autre.

Puis Hygiène et Pestilence se sont mises à se rapprocher dans leur lutte; allant parfois jusqu’à partager un verre les soirs où tout se passait bien et repartant se chamailler des territoires le lendemain. 

Famine et Abondance, radicalement opposés même dans leurs caractères, n’ont jamais fait d’efforts pour se connaître: Famine est hautaine, sûre de soi, et lente dans ses actions, prenant son temps pour bien connaître ses victimes. Abondance est hyper-active, sautillant partout, s’excusant de-ci de-là comme si rester en place lui faisait mal. Sa façon de parler reflétait cette activité intarissable, elle ne se taisait jamais, trouvait toujours quelque chose à rajouter et même lorsqu’elle écoutait quelqu’un parler, de petits commentaires ou acquiescements verbaux traversaient ses lèvres. 

Féminisme s’était retrouvé coincé sur une île au Nord de l’Atlantique après que le drakkar sur lequel il se trouvait s’était fait prendre dans une tempête l’ayant apporté sur les côtes de ce qui se nommera bien plus tard l’Islande. Guerre ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup de qui que ce soit et encore moins de son Némésis alors ce fut sans étonnement qu’elle haussa les épaules quand elle apprit la nouvelle de l’échouement. 

Après plusieurs millénaires à se croiser ici et là les cavaliers firent plus ample connaissance, formant souvent des couples incongrus: Féminisme et Famine s’entendaient comme cul et chemise après que cette dernière est sauvé ce premier de l’Islande. En remerciement il l’avait suivie pendant plusieurs années, utilisant son nom pour apporter plus de clients pour Famine. 

Un des nombreux épisodes fut celui des Suffragettes en Angleterre.

_ En 1908, Féminisme inspira une dame du nom d’Emeline Pankhurst à se battre pour les droits de la femme, notamment pour le vote. Membre du WSPU (Union Politique et Sociale des Femmes) elle et ses compagnonnes de campagne militaient pour être considérées l’égal des hommes lors des élections parlementaires. Les hommes, refusant d’écouter les revendications de ces activistes obligèrent ces dernières à manifester devant les portes même du Parlement anglais. Cet acte n’eut aucune conséquence pour leur lutte, contraignant ces braves femmes à agir encore plus radicalement, souvent hors du cadre de la loi.  _

_ Une personne bien inspirée, Montesquieu, n’aurait-elle pas dit «Une chose n’est pas juste parce qu’elle est loi […] mais elle doit être loi parce qu’elle est juste.» Ainsi si la loi est injuste, il peut être de rigueur d’agir en dehors des textes afin de rendre le monde meilleur.  _

_ C’est ainsi que ces braves femmes s’en allèrent brûler des clubs de golf ou des oeuvres d’art, coupèrent des lignes téléphonique et se rendirent même à Downing Street pour briser les fenêtres du Premier Ministre.  _

À c _ ette occasion, Mme Pankhurst et de nombreuses autres militantes furent arrêtées par les forces de l’ordre et mises en prison. Leur combat ne connaissait pas une seule seconde de répit: hors de prison elles se battaient pour être reconnues comme des membres à part entière de la société et en prison elles luttaient pour être traitées en tant que prisonnières politique. Le gouvernement, par l’intermédiaire des agents de police, refusait de les considérer comme tel. _

Féminisme commençant à être débordé par la tournure des évènements se tourna vers Famine pour des conseils. Guerre, venue en vacances voir ses compagnons, lui avait soufflé l’idée de la dégradation de biens publiques il y a déjà plusieurs semaines de cela. 

«Faaaamiiine… Aide-moi s’il te plaît ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec ces gens.» se plaignait sans cesse Féminisme.

«Bon bon d’accord, j’ai peut-être une idée qui va fonctionner. Mais avant tout, LÂCHE MON BRAS VEUX-TU ? Tu n’es pas un koala ni moi un arbre !»

La cavalière de l’Apocalypse instilla donc son idée dans la tête d’une prisonnière.

_ Marion Wallace Dunlop fut la première suffragette à faire la grève de la faim pour que les actions qui l’ont emmené en prison soit considérées comme des actes politiques et pas seulement de la dégradation. Les autres Suffragettes emprisonnées suivir son exemple. Ne sachant comment réagir, les policiers relâchèrent Mme Dunlop au bout de 3 jours; celle-ci pouvant ainsi continuer la lutte à l’extérieur. Par la suite, de nombreuses activistes firent aussi la grève de la faim mais peu eurent la chance d’être libérées. Beaucoup ont été forcées à manger, un acte d’invasion du corps pouvant être assimilé à de la torture certaines l’étant plus de 200 fois; ou bien abandonnées à leur sort, certaines allant jusqu’au suicide et d’autre relâchées mais incroyablement faibles ne les laissant à l’extérieur uniquement le temps de leur convalescence pour les arrêter de nouveau par la suite. Ce schéma fut connu du public sous le sobriquet de “Cat and Mouse Act”; les suffragettes s’attirant les faveurs du peuple par leur souffrance. _

Famine se délectait de cette faim perpétuelle que ressentaient les femmes tandis que Féminisme commençait à s’arracher les cheveux, voyant que son plan ne menait à rien si ce n’est la mort de nombreuses femmes avec un cœur d’or et une détermination sans fin. De plus, Guerre revint en 1914 après avoir passé plusieurs années en vacances ou revenant d’autres pays du globe. Le mouvement des suffragettes fut interrompu afin que celles-ci puissent participer à l’effort de guerre, ne voulant pas être des briseuses de loi mais des faiseuses de loi. 

Ayant perdu la foi, Féminisme resta sur place mais ne se mêla plus autant des affaires des suffragettes. Pourtant, Espoir était venu le visiter, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à chaque personne touchée par ce conflit mondial mais insistant sur les femmes voulant obtenir leur droit de vote. 

_ L’espoir n’est jamais vain et c’est ainsi qu’à la fin de la Première Guerre mondiale, le gouvernement anglais autorisa les femmes de plus de 30 ans ayant une propriété à pouvoir voter. 10 ans plus tard, en 1928, toutes les femmes ayant la majorité purent voter pour les élections parlementaires.  _

Dès son travail en Angleterre finit, Féminisme parti au Japon pour soutenir Yamakawa Kikue dans sa lutte pour l’indépendance des femmes et contre la souveraineté patriarcale. Famine, elle partit en Ukraine, causant l’Holodomor une famine-génocide créée par le gouvernement Soviet. 

Les 8 Cavaliers continuaient de parcourir le monde selon leur bonne volonté quand chacun reçut une livraison. Une épée enflammée pour Guerre, une balance pour Famine, une corde pour Mort, une couronne pour Pollution, un cintre pour Féminisme, une corne pour Abondance, une bague pour Espoir et un arrosoir pour Environnement. 

Chacun savait exactement ce que cela signifiait: la Fin est proche…


End file.
